What could possibly go wrong?
by SEALteamsteve
Summary: Steve's words echo in Danny's mind as he fights to keep his partner alive after a plane crash
1. Chapter 1

Danny knew he should never have agreed to this. He just had a gut feeling that something bad would happen. But instead of trusting his gut he went along with Steve on this little 'adventure' and now as he sat against the tree, his dying partner in his lap he struggled against his own body's desire to sleep.  
>It had been almost 48 hours since their plane crashed, but no one probably even knew they were even missing yet...Jesus Christ why didn't he listen to his gut, his instincts were seldom wrong.<p>

Danny looked down at Steve, so pale, struggling with every breath he took, and he whispered, "I'm sorry Steve..."

**5050505050505050505050505050**

It all started Friday morning. Danny and Rachel were fighting and he was depressed about not being able to see Gracie that weekend as he had planned.  
>"Danny, I'm sorry man. I know this is upsetting"<br>"Damn right, it's downright depressing Steven! I understand that now that Gracie has a baby brother there are going to be events she needs to, and that she wants to, be at...but it's my time..."

"Yeah, I know...but I hate to tell you this partner as she gets older her time is even going to get tighter...she'll have friends, boyfriends..."

"WHOA, WHOA there buddy. She's eight years old! Let's not be talking about boyfriends alright!"

Steve glanced at Danny and grinned, "Sorry Danno"

"Let's just stop talking about this now okay...enough...like I said, it's depressing"

Danny leaned over and turned the radio on rolling his eyes as the old tune, 'Sexy Eyes' blared through the speakers, "This day just gets better and better"

He was very quiet most of the day and at six o'clock they were the only two left in the office. Steve came into his office smiling broadly.  
>"And what my friend, you're so happy about?"<br>"Danny have I got plans for us for the weekend!"  
>"Really? I was planning on sitting in my dark apartment, watching depressing love stories and getting drunk. You're here to ruin those plans for me?"<p>

"Yes sir I am! Let's say we go grab a couple of drinks and dinner, on me of course and I will give you all the details"  
>Danny mumbled, "Dear God, I can't wait for this"<p>

They sat sipping their beers as Steve grinned at his partner,  
>"Alright, enough with the goofy grin...spill it"<br>"I talked to a friend this afternoon and he agreed to fly us to a little island that my dad took me to when I was a kid"

"So what, we're going camping?"  
>"Well yeah, camping and hiking. Remember the ancient writing on the rocks I showed you last year? This place has hundreds of small caves with these symbols carved into the walls, it's amazing Danny"<br>"You mean when you damn near killed yourself falling off the cliff?"

"It wasn't that bad Danny"  
>"Not that bad, YOU FELL OFF A CLIFF, a LARGE rock hit you in the face and you broke your arm! If I remember it right, I saved your life"<p>

Steve continued to grin, "I think your being slightly dramatic here my friend"  
>"DRAMATIC! Steven all you do is bring drama to my life!"<br>"And you love it babe"  
>"You have got to be the most irritating person alive"<br>"Oh Danny, that hurts"

"I know you're trying to cheer me up, and I do appreciate it...but I don't know Steve...I got a bad feeling about this...how about a nice relaxing baseball game, huh?"  
>"Come on buddy, it'll do you good. Nice fresh air, beautiful landscape and peace and quiet...what could possibly go wrong?"<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Danny smiled weakly, "What could possibly go wrong...well buddy, just about everything's gone wrong"

He was startled as Steve spoke, "Thir...rsty...DD...ddanno"  
>"Hey buddy...glad you're back with me. Here you go, you can't have much remember...just small sips okay"<br>Danny tenderly lifted Steve's head and brought the water bottle to his lips. They only had two bottles left. Danny couldn't believe that after what they had been through he was praying for more rain.

After helping Steve with the water he looked down at his partner, "How's the belly feel babe?"  
>"I've...felt...bbetter" Steve was gasping for air, his chest rising and falling rapidly and Danny could hear it. The rattling sound that meant there was fluid in his lungs. Steve was developing pneumonia.<br>Grabbing the t-shirt at his side, Danny wet it and wiped Steve's sweat drenched brow, face, neck and chest.  
>"Well I'm sure Chin and Kono are looking for us now, so you just sleep for me okay"<br>"Uhh...hhuuuhhh...so ccoolld Dann..nno"

Danny caressed Steve's face talking softly, "Relax buddy...sshhhh"  
>Steve's body suddenly tensed and his face contorted in pain. Danny grabbed his hand and squeezed tightly. "I got you Steve, squeeze tight brother...I've got you" For as weak as he was, Steve held his partner's hand with a vice grip as the pains tore through his body. Danny was terrified, he knew that if help didn't arrive soon his best friend would die in his arms.<br>Danny pulled the sleeping bags tighter around Steve's chilled body, "I've got you babe, sleep now"

**5050505050505050505050505050**

After a delicious surf and turf dinner and several beers all on Steve, Danny finally had agreed to fly to the island the following morning.

Steve's friend, Keith had a small single engine aircraft and he was due to fly fifty miles to the east to visit friends. Steve's request would take him thirty miles to the west and then he would back track. Unfortunately Keith decided not to report this change on his flight plan and it would end up being a disastrous mistake.

As Steve and Danny arrived at the airport Keith has in a hurry to get going. There was a storm coming in and he was hoping to be able to beat it.

Once again Danny's stomach turned as he grabbed Steve's arm and spoke softly, "I don't like this...something just doesn't feel right"

Steve blew him off, "Come on Danny, so what if get a little wet. Relax, Keith knows what he's doing. This is going to be a great adventure"

They were about twenty miles out of Honolulu when it happened. The skies suddenly exploded in lightning bolts and before Keith could even reach for the radio to call in their position the underbelly of the aircraft was struck by lightning knocking out the engine as well as their radios. Steve was seated next to Keith in the front of the plane and as soon as his eyes met Keith's he knew they were going down.  
>He looked over his shoulder to Danny, "Buckle up Danno and brace yourself, we're going down"<br>As Danny fumbled nervously with his buckle he was muttering under his breath, "What could possibly go wrong Daniel?"

It was over before he even had time to finish his prayer. They dropped at an unbelievable speed and rocketed nose first towards the ground. Danny could see several tiny islands passing quickly by him and water...beautiful blue water that would more than likely be the object of his death if they hit it at this pace. Suddenly he felt the plane straighten and Keith holler, "We're going in!"


	3. Chapter 3

The impact was horrific. The sound of crunching metal all around them as the plane tore through the brush and trees. Their bags, coolers and tent were tossed around with each of them being struck at some point.

And then as quickly as it started, it was over. Danny took a second to catch his breath. He had a cut on his cheek from being hit by a flying bag. His shoulder hurt and it felt like he may have bruised his ribs as the seat belt had tightened on him. Overall though, he thought he was fine...damn, he survived a plane crash!

He then became frantic as he heard no sounds coming from the front of the plane, "STEVE...STEVE...ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"  
>His seatbelt would not release and he stretched to reach Steve's back pack that had landed next to him. Ruffling through it he found a pocket knife and cut his way from his restraints.<p>

He was instantly brought to his knees as he moved too quickly and he was now fairly certain his ribs were broken. We sucked air into his lungs as he crawled towards his friend noticing immediately Steve's arm lying limply across the seats armrest.

The plane had hit the ground with the nose slightly dipped. The windshield had blown inward covering both men with shards of glass. A large piece of the windshield had pierced Keith's neck and he was obviously dead. Danny reached over closing Keith's eyes and then he turned his full attention to Steve.

"Steve, of God no..." He placed his fingers against his partners' throat relieved to feel a strong pulse. Breathing a sigh of relief he tried to assess his injuries. The nose of the plane had collapsed inward at impact pushing the steering panel forward pinning the men at their midsections to their seats. Steve's seat was broken and Danny knew he would need to break that free to release him. His face had multiple small cuts from the glass shards but the bleeding wasn't too bad except for one piece about two inches long that was protruding from Steve right eyelid.

Danny raced to the back of the plane and grabbed the first aid kit and a blanket. Using the blanket he covered Keith and then moved back to Steve. He figured he better get that piece of glass out before Steve came to and opened his eyes. Grabbing gauze and tape he quickly grasped the glass and pulled. He threw it to the side and covered the eye with the gauze as the pain pulled Steve back to consciousness. "OH MY...GOD"  
>Holding one hand to Steve's eye, Danny leaned in across his shoulders, "STEVE, IT'S DANNY...LOOK AT ME BABE, CALM DOWN, I'M RIGHT HERE"<p>

Steve's stared into his partner's eyes, his pupil huge...dilated due to fear and pain. His breathing was rapid.  
>"Steve, I've got you...slow down your breathing now babe, relax"<br>"Danny...Danny..."  
>"I'm right here, you've got to relax now, we made it Steve and I'm going to get you out of here, I promise..."<br>Steve's breathing began to regulate slightly and Danny spoke softly, "That a boy..."

"Danny...Keith?"  
>"Listen to me buddy, he didn't make it...I'm sorry"<br>Steve took in a deep breath and the pain was evident. "Are you alrighttt...Danno"  
>"Yeah, yeah I'm good. Buddy don't try to move I'm going to need to break you outta here. You're trapped. Let me take care of your eye here first"<p>

"What happened...tttoo my e..eeye?"  
>"No big deal partner, you just had a little piece of glass in the eyelid. I took it out and I'm just going to bandage it up to keep it clean alright?"<br>"Surree...'k"  
>As Danny worked on the eye he started asking questions, "Can you tell me where you hurt partner?"<p>

"My belly...damn Danny, my crotch...my legs, hips..."

"Okay, that's everywhere you're pinned. Tell me if anything hurts now" Danny gently pushed on Steve's arms, shoulders, and chest.  
>"Any pain there man?"<p>

"No Danno...Jesus...get ttthis...off me!"  
>"Okay, calm down babe. I know you hurt"<br>"Sssoo much...pressurrre..."

"Steve, I need you to listen to me carefully. Your seat is broken. The only way we're going to get you out of here is by me breaking this seat loose. I'm going to have to use an axe to break you free and it's going to hurt like hell"

"It's okay...do it...just do it..."  
>"I'm going to get you outta here and they should be able to know right about where we were flying so help should be coming soon"<br>"No...no help...coming Danny"  
>Danny took Steve's face in his hands, "What are you talking about Steve?"<p>

"When we...were...goin' ddown...Keith told me...he never...changed his flight plan...no one...knows heee flew...this wway"

Danny saw the panic in his partner's eye so he battled to remain calm at hearing the news that no help was coming soon, "It'll be okay babe... I'll get you out of here, I promise"  
>Danny then made his way to the back of the plane to get the axe.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

How could Keith have been so damn stupid! Danny grabbed the axe and his hands began to shake. He knew that every strike of this axe against the seat has going to ripple through Steve's body causing him intense pain. But he could think of no other way to free him.

As Danny listen to the winds whipping outside the plane, the torrential rains began. As he moved back towards the front of the plane a new fear struck him. With the nose of plane going into the ground first the plane was angled slightly and the rain was pouring into the front of the plane. He had to move quickly or the water's could soon envelope Steve, drowning him.

His mind was racing as he tried to think of the best way to do this and minimize the pain to Steve.  
>His thoughts were interrupted by Steve's cries, "DANNO...DANNO !"<br>He was at his side in seconds, standing in shin deep water, "Hey I'm right here, you alright?"  
>"Gettin' wet Danno...get...meee out ...of here man..."<br>"Yeah, I know. I'm going to do this as quickly as I can. I don't know how many hits it will take brother"

A pained grin crossed Steve's face and he chuckled softly.  
>Danny looked down at him, "Can I ask what part of this you are finding funny?"<br>"All the crap I...give youuuu...now...you can ttorturee...me buddy"

Danny knelt in the rising water and took hold of his partner's hand, "I'm sorry Steve, I don't see any other way..."  
>"Danny...there IS no other way...now...do it, it's okay brother...do it"<br>After one final squeeze of his partners hand Danny moved behind the chair with the axe.

Without any further words Danny drew back the axe and with all his might he swung at the base of the chair.

As metal hit metal and water sprayed, the force of the impact reverberated through Steve's broken body. His screams stopped Danny cold and he moved back to his side placing his hands on the shaking man's shoulders, "Oh God I'm sorry Steve..." his voice choked with emotion.  
>"Dann...nny ...DAMNNNN...IT DDANNY...DO IT...don'ttt ss...stop...DO IT!"<br>The cockpit was filling quickly with rain water and it was almost to seat level. Danny had to get this done before he lost all visibility.

He struck with the axe two, three, four times. As much as Steve tried he could not contain his cries of anguish and they tore into Danny's heart.  
>He continued to strike, screaming and cursing with every swing of the axe.<br>Tears of anger, fear and frustration were stinging his eyes, "BREAK YOU SON OF A BITCH...BREAK !"

Finally on the eighth swing he broke through and the seat fell under the water to the left pulling Steve with it.  
>Throwing the axe to the side he had Steve's head above the water in seconds. Grabbing the knife from his pocket he cut the seatbelt releasing Steve from his trap and moving on pure adrenilain he lifted his much larger partner into his arms carrying him through the waist deep murky rain water towards the back of the plane.<p>

Backing up against the side of the plane, Danny slid down dropping to the ground with Steve in his lap. He was constantly talking breathlessly as he did, "You're free partner, I've got you...I've got you babe...relax, I've got you" He held Steve tightly to his chest. Steve was coughing... his entire body shaking in pain as Danny held him, rubbing his back..."Relax Steven...slow down your breathing babe"  
>Danny was shaking as well as he looked towards the rising waters at the front of the plane. He had come very close to having his partner drown and the reality of that began to sink in.<p>

The men sat like this for almost fifteen minutes as Steve fought the pain surging through every inch of his body. Danny leaned over and grabbed a sleeping bag. As he kept his firm grasp on his partner he struggled with one hand to untie and unzip the bag, tossing it over Steve's shivering body.

Thankfully the rains began to let up but the winds were still whipping through the trees outside the plane.

Steve broke the silence talking haltingly, "Danno...thank you..."  
>Danny ran his hand across his tear filled eyes and spoke in a hushed, calming tone, "Sure thing buddy...anytime you need someone to torture you, just give me a call"<p>

A slight grin crossed Steve's face as Danny slipped out from behind him and as tenderly as possible he laid Steve onto the hard ground. Steve bit his lip and moaned softly trying to stay strong. He knew how much this was hurting his friend, "Danno...you did what...you had to...do man...thank you"

"Well you knucklehead, next time believe me when I tell you we should go the ballgame, a nice, peaceful, SAFE ballgame..."  
>"Okay Danny...I will..."<p>

"I need to look you over now Steve. There's a backboard here so I'm going to move you onto that, but I've got to get you out of those wet clothes first, you're freezing"  
>"Uuuhh...huh...I can help"<br>"No, no you can't...you're going to help by just laying as still as possible babe...I'll do everything else you hear me?"  
>"Yes sir..."<p>

Danny grabbed the backboard and then pulling the sleeping bag from Steve he began cutting his clothes away. As the shirt was removed he instantly noticed the bruising already appearing across the injured man's entire belly and lower abdomen. He could see the severe swelling of Steve's groin area through his khaki's and he gently removed his belt and cut away the pants and boxers. The swelling of the testicles was horrible and Danny grimaced at a sight which is any man's worst nightmare. This injury alone had to be causing excruciating pain. There was a large bruise on Steve's right hip and thigh and the knee was swollen. And then there was the left leg...he had a compound fracture of the tibula about half way between the knee and ankle. It was bleeding but Danny thankfully noticed no spraying indicating no arterial bleeding. He carefully removed Steve's shoes and socks and his ankles and feet did not appear to be injured.

"How do I look...Daaanno?"  
>"Well buddy, you're looking like you've just been through a plane crash" Danny knelt at Steve's head and took his face into his hands, "Listen close babe, you've got some broken bones, quite a few probably, and a lot of swelling and bruising. You've got a compound fracture of your lower left leg and I've got to set that and sew it up. Now I'm going to lift you onto the backboard and then I'll cover you back up"<br>"K Danny...I'm...thirsty"  
>"Okay, hang on" Danny moved to the cooler and grabbed a bottle of water.<br>Lifting Steve's head he helped him drink. "You can't have much buddy, just little sips" Danny was concerned about internal bleeding and giving someone water when they have a belly wound could prove fatal.  
>Once done, Danny got onto his knees and cupping his arms under Steve's shoulders and thighs he transferred the naked man onto the backboard and then covered him again with the sleeping bag. Steve moaned and bit his lip but he refused to cry out.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Fortunately the plane was equipped with a splint and the supplies he would need to set the leg. After squeezing his partners hand once more, he moved down to the leg.  
>Lifting the blanket he moved swiftly. Grabbing his ankle with one hand and his knee with the other he yanked firmly pulling the bone into place. Steve screamed and his back arched in pain, his hands balled up into fists at his side, "Hang on Steve, you're doing great babe!" Danny splinted the leg and then moved up to his partner's head. He ran his hand through Steve's hair, "You're doing great buddy. I'm going to sew you up now, you just hang on, we're almost done"<br>Steve grimaced and nodded to Danny as he moved back to finish up.

He used two full bottles of the water to clean the wound. The rain water hitting the soil had created a murky, dirty pool of water that the open wound had been exposed to. As hard as he tried to clean the leg out now he would be amazed if infection didn't set in. There was antiseptic salve in the first aid kit and after stitching the five inch gash he liberally applied the salve and bandaged the leg. He then took a closer look at Steve's other wounds. Even in the short time that had passed, the bruising had darkened and spread on his lower left abdomen and back. Looking next at the groin he was grateful to see no telling damage other than the swelling of the testicles, he saw no rips in the extremely tender flesh. The pelvic bone was bruising though. He then took shirts from his pack and filled them with ice from the cooler talking to Steve as he moved, "I'm going to put some ice packs on you buddy, no jumping now" He then placed ice onto Steve's abdomen, side, hip and groin.

He tucked the sleeping bag tightly around his body and then moved back up to Steve's head and took hold of his hand. "All done buddy, can you tell me how your belly feels?"  
>"Not too bad...damn Danny...my crotch hurts man"<br>"Hey, hey don't worry Steve...you're really swollen but I don't see any damage there alright, I promise man...relax"  
>"Okay...good...that's good"<p>

"I'm sure you've got some broken ribs and I think your right hip and thigh might be broken. You've got a lot of bruising buddy. I need to watch you close for internal bleeding so you've got to tell me if the pain gets any worse, okay?"  
>"Yeah, okay Danno...have you checked outside...yet?"<br>"Not yet pal, I've been a little busy here you know. There's Tylenol in the first aid kit but I don't have anything else for the pain, sorry"  
>"Are you going to keep all the beer for yourself?" Steve's voice was growing very soft.<br>Danny smiled and lifting Steve's head he had him take five Tylenol tablets washing them down with water. "There you go, lay back and close your eyes and I'm going to try to find out where we are. I'll be right back"  
>"Okay...thanks buddy"<br>Danny squeezed his partners shoulder and then opened the door of the plane.

Danny looked out from the open door. All he could see before him was endless miles of trees and brush. He jumped about four feet down onto the ground and made his way around the plane. They were in the middle of fucking nowhere and he didn't have a clue as to how close he was to the water. Thank God Keith had been able to bring them down on land verses water or they certainly would have been killed. His ribs and shoulder hurt but thank God he was alive! Now he had to make sure his partner survived. They couldn't stay here, no one would ever find them. It was still before noon, he was going to have to start walking, pulling Steve. He had to get them to the ocean so they could be seen.  
>Danny sighed deeply as he confirmed that he had no cell phone service and then he made his way back into the plane.<p>

He entered to find Steve sleeping. He placed the back of hand against his forehead, thankful to find no signs of fever.

Danny took both the men's back packs and keeping a change of clothes for Steve and all the t-shirts, he filled both bags with all the food, water, and a few beers as well as the medical supplies. He also grabbed knives, matches a flashlight and the emergency flares from the plane.

He was exhausted and if he sat down he knew he would fall asleep quickly and he couldn't let that happen. He then changed into dry clothes and went about prepping Steve for the trek out of this wooded area. He cut the chords from one of the parachutes on board and using them he secured Steve tightly to the back board. He tied the back packs, other sleeping bag and parachute to the foot of the board. Then using the rip chord from the chute he tied it to each side of the board at Steve's head.  
>He then leaned down and down and patted Steve's cheek, "Hey buddy can you wake up for me?"<br>Steve's eye, the unbandaged one, opened slowly. "Yeah, I hear you Danny"

"Okay Steve, I've got us ready and I'm going to pull you out of here. I don't have a clue how far we are from the ocean so I'm just walking and you're going to sleep for me alright?"  
>"Sorry...partner"<p>

"Hey there's nothing to be sorry about. We're alive and we're going to stay that way. I want to check out your eye again and put some salve on it before we go. Now when I take of the bandage, keep the eye closed okay, we've got to let the wound heal"  
>"Okay"<p>

Steve closed his eyes as Danny removed the blood soaked bandage. "Keep it closed, it's looking good...the bleeding has stopped" Wetting a piece of gauze Danny cleaned the wound and after putting salve on it he re-bandaged it. "Does it hurt much Steve?"

"It kind of throbs...hurts a bit"  
>"Okay, we've just got to keep it clean so try not to open it. Are you warm enough?"<br>"Yeah...yeah...I'm good"  
>"Then let's go find us a way off this God forsaken island, what do you say?"<br>"Don't forget...the food...wat..."  
>Danny interrupted him, "Babe, stop...I got this man. Your only job is to try and rest"<br>Steve nodded and closed his eye as Danny lovingly rubbed his cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

Danny had fallen asleep leaning against the tree which was surprising because he hated the sound of the ocean waves.  
>He woke to his partner's weak cries, "Nooo...Mom...please Mom...I ccann't..."<br>Caressing Steve's cheek Danny whispered softly to him, "It's okay Steve, calm down...Danno's here with you...ssssshhhhh"

Danny was terrified for his dear friend as he continued to speak haltingly, every word painful. His body was flushed and his skin horribly hot to the touch.  
>Danny wasn't sure what he should do...hell he wasn't a damn Doctor. He knew the infection was getting worse and spreading through Steve's body and he needed to cool him. But he also had the pneumonia to contend with.<br>As Steve continued to ramble on deliriously about his Mother, and noting that the waves were very mild, Danny decided he had to do it.

Sliding out from under the board he made sure that Steve's body was securely tied down. He then stripped off his own clothes and taking hold of the front end he pulled Steve towards the water's edge.  
>He had to submerge his body to try and bring his raging fever down or he was certain Steve would die.<p>

As the salt water hit the infected wound, the unconscious man cried out in agony, flailing his arms,  
>"HANG ON BABE, YOU'LL BE OKAY" He pulled the board into knee deep water and holding it tightly he submerged Steve.<br>Tears were streaming down Steve's cheeks and Danny tenderly wiped them away, "I've got you buddy...we've got to cool you off, just relax..."  
>Danny scooped water into the palm of his hand and wet his partners head and face as Steve shook in pain, "Huuuurrts...ooooohhhhh Goddd"<p>

"I'm sorry Steve, I know it hurts man...I'm sorry...just hang on buddy"

Steve's mind was hazy and it felt like he was drowning, he was tired so tired...he saw his Mom and he wanted to go to her but she kept holding her hand up, keeping him away. All she kept saying was "No, no Steven...not yet" He was so tired, his body hurt so bad...his lungs were on fire...why wouldn't his Mom help him, why? His breathing continued to be raspy as each breath sent searing pains through his lungs, "Mommmm...pleease heelp mee" His voice was so soft, so pained.  
>Danny caressed his face, "Ssssshhhh relax babe, Danno's got you"<p>

After several minutes his body relaxed slightly and he simply moaned softly.  
>"That a boy...you're doing great Superman...sshhhhhhhh"<br>Danny continued to cool his head and face and talk soothingly to him for quite a long while.

They remained in the water for about twenty minutes and then Danny pulled Steve back to the fire. He took a look at the injuries, thankfully noting not much change in the bruising and swelling before tucking the sleeping bags back around his battered body. He then quickly dressed and grabbing the first aid supplies he moved down to the leg.

Lifting the covers from the leg he cut away the bandaging. The leg had swollen more and the wound was again red and ugly. Taking a match, Danny sterilized the end of the knife and with one quick stroke he again lanced the wound. Steve's screams tore through still air but Danny kept going, draining the wound of pus and blood. Steve weakened quickly and ceased struggling against his restraints, simply moaning. When Danny was done he had two t-shirts soaked with the infected fluids. He tossed those into the fire and he then cleaned the wound as best he could and put more salve on it before re-bandaging the leg and covering him back up.

He could see the fight leaving his partner's body...he couldn't remember ever seeing this Super Seal so weakened. Tears pooled in his eyes as he grabbed several empty water bottles and raced to the ocean to fill them.

Returning to Steve's side moments later, he found him moving his head from side to side, mumbling softly, "Huurts mmom...pplease...hellp mme...please let...me ggooo..."  
>Wetting a t-shirt Danny sat at his partners side and mopped his sweat drenched face and head with the cool, wet shirt.<br>"Ssshhhhhh Steve, just sleep now babe...you're doing great, sshhhhhh"  
>Danny placed a back pack under Steve's head and neck elevating it so he could breathe easier. Steve fell into a restless sleep and Danny continued his vigil, wetting his face and neck while rubbing his chest gently.<br>Steve's words again echoed in Danny head, 'What could possibly go wrong?'

**5050505050505050505050505050**

Danny then slid the backboard over to the door and pushed it foot first several inches outward. Jumping onto the ground, he slowly pulled Steve from the plane until the board was angled and leaning against the plane. He then moved underneath the board and pulled it around setting it onto the ground. "How you doing buddy?"  
>"Okay…Danno…tirredd…."<br>"Well good luck for you then pal because all you need to do is sleep now. I'm going to start walking and you just holler if you need me okay?"  
>"Yeah….okay…." Steve's voice trailed off and he quickly was again sleeping.<p>

Danny grabbed a bottle of water from the back pack and then kneeling at Steve's side he felt his forehead again, whispering "You just hang on Steven…..sleep now"  
>Danny pulled the chord over his head and under his armpits. His shoulder and ribs hurt like hell and Danny prayed he wouldn't have to walk far. Taking a drink of water, he began.<p>

Danny had walked about three hours before Steve's cries stopped him.  
>"DDANNO...DDANNNNO"<br>Slipping from the strap he raced to Steve's side, "Hey...hey I'm here buddy"  
>"DDANNO...ooohhhh Goddd...iitt hurrts Danno"<br>"Buddy, calm down for me...breathe slow babe" Danny felt Steve's forehead and noticed the definite signs of a fever, "Damn it..."

Steve's chest was rising and falling rapidly, his heart racing, Danny knelt close to his partners ear and talked to him soothingly as he ran a hand through his sweat drenched hair, "Relax Steve..."  
>"Danno...I gotta...pee"<br>"Okay...relax...I'll help you"  
>"Jesus...I'm ssorryy Danny"<br>"Hey stop it man. It's no big deal, relax. I've got a water bottle. Just hang on a minute" Danny drank the last swallows from the bottle and then he lifted the blankets and held the bottle to Steve's penis. "Okay man, go ahead"  
>As Steve began to urinate Danny noticed his face was contorting in pain. Once he heard the flow stop, he pulled the bottle away and was shocked to see the urine was blood red.<br>He tossed the bottle to the side and covered Steve back up.

He smiled down at Steve, "There you go, see no problem at all"  
>"Thanks...Danno...it hurt...burned"<br>"I'm sure your fine, you've got a lot of swelling remember. Don't worry about it brother. How's your belly feeling?"

"It hurttss to bbreathee Danno"  
>"I know your getting bounced around a lot babe, I'm sorry"<br>"No prrob..lem buddy"  
>"You're doing great Superman...I'll get us out of here as quickly as I can, I promise. Do you need some water?"<br>"Nah...don't wwant...to ppee again" Steve grinned weakly.  
>"Are you warm enough?"<br>"Uhh..hhhuh...thanks...let's gg...go"

"Let's sit for a little bit, I need to rest okay? You close your eyes and sleep babe"  
>"K...thanks...Danno, love...yyou man"<br>"I love you too partner, quiet now...relax and sleep" Danny grabbed a shirt and bottle of water from the pack and wetting the shirt he wiped Steve's head, face and neck. It was a little after three o'clock and he hoped they wouldn't need to sleep in the woods tonight. Once Steve's breathing had eased and Danny was certain he was asleep he grabbed a sandwich from the pack and again began walking.


	7. Chapter 7

A couple of hours passed and Danny was tiring. His ribs ached...he had to keep moving. Every few minutes he would look back over his shoulder at Steve who continued to sleep but would occasionally moan.

At about five thirty the injured man cried out loudly, "DDANNNY...SSTOOP"  
>As Danny reached his side, Steve was hollering, "M gonna...be ssick"<br>Danny tipped the board sideway just in time as Steve began projectile vomiting onto the ground. Danny instantly noticed blood in the vomit and as he held the board against his body Danny pulled his shirt off.  
>Placing it across his shoulder he threw his arm across Steve's chest, "You okay babe...you done?"<br>"Yyyeahh..."

Pulling the board a few feet from the soiled ground Danny gently laid him back down and pulling the water from his pocket, he used his shirt to clean Steve up. Luckily only the edge of the board was hit with the splash and it wiped away fine, "There you go, all clean. You feeling better? You want some water?"  
>Steve had his forearm up across his eyes, "Yeah...please"<br>Danny helped lift his head and he took a few small swallows.

"Thhanks Danno...I'mm soory"  
>"Steven, please stop apologizing. You didn't throw up on me...and even if you did...what are partners for, huh?"<p>

"Danny...I thinkk I might bb..bee in trrouble..."

"Hey, don't talk like that now Superman. I'm going to get you out of here, I promise"  
>"Harrrd tto breaathe...Danno"<p>

"Let me raise your head up a bit and see if that helps okay?" Danny grabbed the other sleeping bag and lifting Steve's head and shoulders he pushed in under to prop him a bit, "There...is that better?"

"Yeeah...Danny...think I...I mmight be bleeding out...tell mmee Danno...how ddo I llook?"  
>Steve saw the fear in Danny's eyes and he lifted his hand placing it on his partner's chest. "No bullsshitt...Danno...tell mee..."<p>

Danny took Steve's hand tightly in his, "Steve...there's blood in your urine and the vomit...I'm going to get you out of here. You've...you've gotta hang on for me"

"I'm tryin'...brotherrr...I'm...try...yin" Steve's grip on Danny's hand tightened and he arched against the restraints as another wave of pain hit.  
>Danny spoke, his voice choked with emotion, "Squeeze tight partner, I've got you"<br>Danny felt so scared, so helpless as he watched his best friend fight. He had to get Steve out of here, he just couldn't lose him.

"OOOHHH G…GODD…..DDANNO"

"Hang on Steve…..you've got to stay with me…stay with me" Danny could no longer control his emotions as the tears spilled from his eyes, "Stay with me babe" After several seconds Steve's body began to relax, but his breathing remained very rapid. Danny leaned in close whispering, "Slow down buddy….relax…"

Once his breathing had settled, with his eye closed, he murmured softly, "M tryin'….Danny…m' tryin"  
>"Sleep now Steve….I've got you" Within moments Steve has sleeping and Danny was again walking.<p>

When Steve came to next it was getting dark. He called out weakly, "DDannny?"  
>Danny moved to his side, "Hey partner, you okay?"<br>Steve smiled up at his friend, "Yeah…..whhat tt….time is it?"  
>"About seven thirty….still early man"<br>"Danno….let's…ssttop for the….night okay?"  
>Even in his weakened state, Steve knew it was dangerous to walk through this terrain in the dark.<p>

"Steve, no…I'm going to keep moving. Can I get you anything?"  
>"No more…tonn…night, gotta' ss….stopp now"<br>"I'm fine buddy"  
>"I know….I nneed ttoo sstop….for me, 'k?"<br>"Steve, I want to get you out of here….."  
>"Dan….nno…..pplease…..no mmore….tonight…please" Tears pooled in Steve's eye, "No mmorre…..Danno"<p>

Danny wiped the tears from Steve's eyes, "Hey, okay...relax buddy. We'll stop. There's nowhere I can set a fire here though, it might get a little cold"  
>"Danno…..we're iinn…..Hawaii, not…Jersey"<br>Danny smiled down at his friend, knowing that Steve was not having him stop for any other reason than he wanted him to rest…...damn McGarrett, never worrying about himself. Danny had to admit that he was exhausted and a couple hours of sleep would do him good.

"Do you think you can eat anything buddy?"  
>"No…no man…stomach's turnnn…ing"<br>Danny looked around, "Well my friend, everything around us looks the same, we may as well sleep right here"  
>"Eat someth..thing buddy"<br>"You want some water first?"  
>"Yeaahh…please"<p>

After helping him take a few sips and giving him more Tylenol, Danny again asked, "Steve, you sure you don't want to at least eat some fruit, a banana or something?"  
>"Nah…..the watterr's…ggg….good"<br>"Do you have to piss? I should help you with that before it gets any darker"  
>"No….I'm…ffine…thaankks"<p>

"Steve, tell me straight babe….. how are you?"  
>"M' feeling…..kind of nnuumb Danny…..painns not as bbb…bad….but...lleg hurts"<br>"Okay let me check you out here, just lay still"  
>"Not goin' aanywwhere…partner…you got mmee ttied down"<br>"It's the only way I can control you….I may use this method again someday"  
>Both men chuckled quietly and after squeezing Steve's shoulder Danny pulled the sleeping bag aside to check the wounds.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Danny grabbed the flashlight from the pack and pulled the sleeping bag back.  
>The abdominal bruising looked bad but it didn't appear to be spreading any further. He could only slightly view the kidney area so he loosened the ties around Steve's waist and hips. "Buddy, I'm going to turn you just a little so I can look at your back okay?"<br>"Okay...g..ggoo ahead" Steve's breathing quickened as he braced himself for the certain pain to follow. He tried hard not to cry out as Danny moved him but the pain was excruciating. He bit down hard on his lip and low moans escaped his throat.

"Sorry, Steve...hang on...I'm almost done" The lower back bruising was horrible but it wasn't the deep, dark bruising which usually meant internal bleeding. Setting Steve back flat onto the board he tightened the ropes and moved up to talk to him.

Steve had bitten through his lip and Danny wet a shirt and held it to the cut.  
>"You okay?"<br>"Yeaahhh...how's it lookkk?"  
>"Steve, you've got a lot of bruising but it's not dark...I'm no Doc buddy but I don't think you're bleeding internally"<p>

"Really?...well...you're...not ssquin..nting..."  
>"Huh...what?"<br>"You...ssquint...when you lie partnner...rem...meber" Steve chuckled softly then coughed causing a jolt of pain. Danny grabbed his hand squeezing tightly until the pain subsided.  
>"No laughing now you big goof...relax...I'm not lying to you babe, you're going to be fine. I want to go check out your leg now so lay still"<br>Steve nodded and after covering him back up Danny moved back to the leg.

As soon as he removed the bandaging he knew this was the problem, infection has set in and the leg was enflamed and hot to the touch. The incision was seeping a yellowish-green pus.  
>He mumbled softly, "Damn it..."<br>"DDanno...hey...what iiss it?"  
>Danny sat next to his partner and took hold of his hand. "Buddy your leg is badly infected. That's probably what's causing most of your pain. And you've started to run a fever"<p>

"Danny...tell mm...me, are there rred...streaks?"  
>They both knew that that would mean the infection had entered the bloodstream.<br>"Yeah, Steve...there are streaks"

"Danno...listen...you have to drain the...wwoound. Try aand get all the crap...outtt, okay?"  
>"Here, take a drink for me" Danny lifted his head to aid him and then he leaned over and grabbed a thick stick. Tearing a sleeve off of a t-shirt he wrapped the stick and placed it in Steve's mouth, "Bite down partner, I'll be as quick as I can" Steve nodded to him as beads of sweat dripped from his face.<p>

After getting the supplies together and washing his hands, Danny lit a match and sterilized the knife.  
>Once ready, he looked to Steve, "Hold on partner, here goes"<br>Steve's body strained against the ropes as the hot knife cut into his infected flesh. His screams muffled through with clenched teeth, his hands clawing into the ground at his sides.  
>"HANG ON BABE...YOU'RE DOING GREAT..." Sweat was pouring from Danny's brow, he hated causing this pain to his friend...he had placed a shirt under the leg and the pus and blood flowing from the wound was massive. As Danny pushed on the swollen and tender flesh he kept hollering words of encouragement, "YOU'RE AMAZING SUPERMAN...YOU'RE DOING GREAT...I'M ALMOST DONE"<br>This continued for almost ten minutes.  
>Danny wanted get everything he could...he sure didn't want to have to do it again later on. "HANG ON STEVEN...GREAT JOB BABE"<br>Danny wished he could reach out and grab his partners hand in support but he needed keep his hands as clean as possible.

Finally it was done, "RELAX STEVE, ALL DONE...let me get you bandaged up now...just relax"  
>The wound looked better as Danny flushed it with water, put salve on it and bandages it tightly before tucking both sleeping bags around his lower body.<p>

He used a damp towel to wipe Steve's head, face and neck. The man was drenched in sweat and was struggling to get his breathing under control.  
>Danny stroked his cheek with his fingers talking softly, "That's it Steve, breathe slowly, relax...in, out...in, out...that a boy...relax"<br>After several minutes Steve spoke, "Thank you...Danno"  
>"Sssshhhhh, you sleep now...I'll be right here"<br>Tears slipped from Danny's eyes as he sat, comforting Steve and praying that they would be rescued tomorrow.

Once Steve was asleep Danny cleaned his hands off, trying not to wake him. Steve had buried his hands into the soil as he had fought the pain. Danny washed them and then moving them back onto the board he tucked both sleeping bags snuggly around his body.  
>Danny then ate a can of cold brown beans, a sandwich and apple washing it down with a beer.<br>When done, he heaved the can into the trees as he again muttered, "Fuck….What could possibly go wrong?"  
>It was a little after ten o'clock when Danny laid onto the hard ground, the rolled up parachute serving as his pillow. He lay on his side, his arm resting on the chest of his injured partner. Exhaustion overtook him in minutes and Danny Williams also slept.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Danny woke to Steve's moans a little before five in the morning. His body ached, his injured ribs and shoulder certainly not benefiting from the hours of lying on the solid ground.

Steve was again drenched in sweat, the infection obviously still raging through his body. But what scared Danny even more was his breathing. It was rapid and his head lolled from side to side.  
>As Danny sat next to him wiping his head and face, Steve's eye bolted open and he attempted to move against his restraints.<br>Danny dropped the cloth and grabbed his partner by the shoulders, speaking firmly, "STEVE...STEVE...STOP...LOOK AT ME!"  
>"DDanny? Wwhere are we? Whhatt happen...ned?...ooooohhhh hhurts"<br>"Calm down buddy, I've got you. I know you hurt Steve, you've got to listen to me...can you hear me?"

"Yeeah...Dannooo...oooooooh mmy Goddd...hhurts"  
>"Steve, tell me where you hurt babe, where do you hurt?"<br>"Leg...mmyy leg...wwhat hhappened?"  
>Danny took Steve face into his hands, "Steve, we were in a plane crash, do you remember? Your leg is broken and it's infected"<p>

Steve closed his eye and shook his head, "Uhh hhuhh…..yeeah...yeah...I remember. Dannooo…..you ookay?"  
>"I'm just fine buddy. Do you want to try to eat something now? "<br>"No…Danno…can'ttt…eaat…feel sick. I'm thh..irsty"  
>Danny helped Steve drink, "Do you have to piss before we get going?"<br>"Nah….I'm ff..fine buddy…..let's gg…gooo" This worried Danny. He knew that decreased urination could mean kidney issues.  
>"Are you warm enough Steve?"<br>"I'm ggood..…Danno…..thankkk….you"  
>"Buddy, you just keep fighting okay. They'll find us today Steve, we'll get out of here I promise. We've got a baseball game to go to you know"<br>"I ccan't wait buddy, I can't ww….wait"  
>Danny squeezed his partner's shoulder and then he again started walking.<p>

He had been walking about an hour and the sun was beginning to rise when Danny heard it, the ocean! Danny hated the ocean but he had never heard a more glorious sound at that moment than the waves crashing onto the shoreline!  
>Glancing back at his dear friend who was sleeping, he grinned….finally hopeful that he would get Steve out of this alive. He would keep his promise.<p>

A short time later they emerged from the woods and he set foot onto a sandy white beach. Danny dropped to his knees and sent out a prayer of thanks before getting to work.

As Steve slept, he built two fires on the sand. Taking the bundled parachute Danny opened it and draped it over several low lying trees providing a shaded area. He wished he had been able to salvage the tent from the plane but it had been thrown to the cockpit area and was destroyed by the rain water so this would have to do.  
>As he was finishing up he heard Steve calling weakly, "Danno?...DDannno?"<br>"Hey I'm right here babe…..you alright?" Danny placed the back of his hand to Steve's forehead noting the fever was still rising.

Steve coughed and Danny lifted his head to help him breath better while brushing his cheek with his other hand. "We made it to the beach buddy. I've got us a fire going and I'm going to spell out SOS with rocks in the sand. Hopefully we'll draw the attention of a plane soon and get you out of here. I've got four flares from the plane too….you just hang on for me Superman….no quitting" Danny pulled Steve closer to the fire. "Let's warm you up here buddy" After helping Steve with a drink he grabbed one of the back packs and placed it behind Steve's head wiping his face and talking to him soothingly until he fell back asleep.

Danny then moved quickly in collecting large, dark rocks and soon he had SOS in large print on the sand between the two fires.

It was mid morning when he finished, then he sat next to Steve while he ate. He watched the injured man closely. He was sweating profusely, his head tossing from side to side. He was mumbling incoherently and was obviously in pain. In the far off distance Danny heard a plane. Racing to the oceans edge he watched as the plane approached the big island. Damn, at this distance there was no way they would ever be seen.

"DAANNO ! DDANNO ! OOOHHHHH G…GGODDD DANNNO !"

Danny was at his side in seconds grabbing his face into his hands, "STEVE… I'M RIGHT HERE…LOOK AT ME"  
>"Danno….ooooohhhhh God….hhurts Dannooo" Steve was shaking in pain.<br>Danny grabbed hold of Steve's hands squeezing tightly, "I GOT YOU BABE….SQUEEZE MY HAND…..I GOT YOU"  
>Steve struggled to talk, every word causing pain. "Dannnyy…'m…ssorry…can'ttt"<br>"Hey…sssshhhhhhhh, relax Steve….don't try to talk now…..sshhhhhhh"

"NOOO….DDanno….listeen to mmm…me" Steve began coughing, his grip on Danny's hand tightening. "Daanno tell Mary…I love herrr…..prromiss….se me Dannnoo….you and Chin anndd….Kono…...oooooooohhhhhh God..." His back arched in pain.

Moving to cradle Steve he slipped an arm behind his head while still holding his hand firmly. His voice cracked as he spoke, "Steve…..stop babe…you're going to be fine…"

"Danno…you're my bbestt friend….my bbrother...I llove you….and sww...eeet Gracie….." At the speaking of these words Danny Williams watched in terror as tears fell from Steve's eyes.

Danny choked back his tears, the lump in his throat hurting, "Steve…." Danny's voice was so soft as he battled to stay composed, "I love you too babe…please, please Steve don't quit on me. We all need you…..God Steve, I need you….." He could no longer hold back the tears and they fell from his eyes, landing on Steve, dampening his face.

"Dann…noo…..'m so ttired….."  
>"I know partner…you can't quit…..I need you Steve…..sleep now, I've got you….I've got you" He continued to caress Steve's face, comforting him until he fell asleep and then Danny sobbed.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

It was a horribly long day for Danny. Steve drifted in and out of consciousness, his fever continuing to rise. Danny was able to keep fluids in him but Steve didn't talk much as his body was weakening by the hour. Danny chatted endlessly recanting case after case but more importantly recanting the personal moments of levity, the moments of love and friendship that had bonded them as brothers over these last three years.

What was Danny going to tell Gracie….God she loves her Uncle Steve. Gracie had never lost anyone she cared for…._**'**__**oh God please don**__**'**__**t let Steve die**__**…**__**.please don**__**'**__**t make me have to tell my baby that this man she adores is dead**__**…**__**.please God give him the strength to fight**__**'**_

There were no signs of any aircraft or ships getting close enough to see them all day. As dusk began to set on the second night Danny put more logs and branches on the fire and resumed his vigil sleeping through the night with his arm draped across his fallen friend.

**5050505050505050505050**

It was seven o'clock Monday morning when Rachel's phone rang.

"Hello"  
>"Good Morning Rachel, this is Chin Kelly"<br>"Chin? Is anything wrong?" Gracie looked up from the table setting her spoon down into her bowl of cereal.  
>"No…..well, we're not sure. Do you know where Danny is?"<br>"No, I haven't talked to Danny since last Thursday. Is he not at work?"  
>"We were supposed to be in at six o'clock and neither Danny or Steve are here and we can't reach them"<br>"Have you been to their homes?"  
>"Yes…...nothing... and their phones are both rolling directly to voice mail. I'm sure they'll turn up soon. If you hear from him would you make sure he calls us?"<br>"Of course….and please have him call me once you talk to him"  
>"I will, thank you"<p>

Gracie looked intently at her mother as she hung up the phone. "Mommy, is Danno okay?"  
>"Certainly sweetheart, he's just late getting into work and Chin is looking for him"<br>"Maybe they were having so much fun they didn't come back yet"  
>"Come back from where Gracie? Do you know where your Daddy is?" Rachel moved to sit next to her daughter.<p>

"They went camping. Daddy said that crazy Uncle Steve was taking him on an airplane to go camping in the caves"  
>"Do you know when they were leaving sweetheart?"<br>"Danno said Saturday morning"  
>"Okay dear. You finish your cereal and I need to call Chin back"<br>Gracie nodded and Rachel went out onto the deck and dialed Chin.

"Chin, Danny told Gracie that he and Steve were going camping"  
>"Did she say where?"<br>"No, just that they were taking a plane and going to the caves"  
>"The caves…I might know where they were headed. Steve told me about a place his Dad took him to as a kid"<br>"Chin, she said they were flying out on Saturday morning. We had those horrible storms"  
>"Rachel, try not to worry. I'll keep you posted"<br>"Thank You Chin"

**5050505050505050505050**

Steve had grown very still and quiet since Danny had taken him from the water and lanced the wound. He was ghostly white. Even with two sleeping bags wrapped tightly around him Danny watched the man's chest move rapidly up and down. He was panting, his entire body was shivering and he was sweating profusely. The rattling had worsened and the fever was still raging. Danny prayed that he hadn't caused more damage to his partner by putting him into the water. They had run out of drinking water in the middle of the night and now that posed the new concern of dehydration. Danny remained at his friends' side, talking soothingly to him and wiping his head, face and body attempting to cool him. Steve had also developed a rash that had spread over most of his body.

Danny was replaying the conversation he had with Gracie on Friday night over and over in his head. How many of the details would the eight year old remember? Chin and Kono would now know they were missing and he prayed they would find them in time.


	11. Chapter 11

Kono went to Steve's house to look for any clues to his whereabouts and Chin went to the private airstrip on the edge of the island. All small aircraft flew out from that terminal. Steve knew several pilots and Chin was hoping that he would recognize a name from Saturday's flight list. Five planes had taken off on Saturday morning and Chin instantly recognized the name, Keith Jacoby.

He was talking with the airline employee about Keith's flight plan when Kono's call came in.  
>"Hey Kono, we think they flew out with Keith Jacoby"<br>"They definitely were with Keith, listen cous'"

Kono then played a voicemail that Keith had left on Steve's home answering machine,

'_Steve, I'd love to fly you and Danny out tomorrow. The islet is about 30 miles to the west. I'm flying to Molokai but I don't mind backtracking for you. I'll meet you at the terminal at nine o'clock tomorrow morning. See you then buddy' _

"Kono, get here quickly, I'll get a rescue flight together"  
>Chin then contacted Governor Denning and put into motion the assembling of the search and rescue team.<p>

Kono arrived a short time later and they were soon boarding a helicopter and lifting off.  
>"Kono, Keith never landed in Molokai. Apparently his friend never checked with the airport, he figured Keith cancelled because of the storms. We think they were about twenty miles to the west when the storm hit so keep your eyes open, we've got to find them"<p>

Danny heard the whirl of the rotors in the distance…..and they were growing louder!  
>He ran his hand thru Steve's drenched hair and leaned closely to his ear whispering, "Help's here babe, you stay with me Steve"<p>

Danny raced to the water's edge and after firing two of the emergency flares into the air he stood waving his arms frantically. It was soon obvious that the chopper saw him and he could also see two other helicopters coming up behind.

As the helicopter landed Chin and Kono raced to Danny's side and he led them to Steve.  
>They all kneeled at Steve's side as Danny again leaned in closely, "Hang on Steve…we're going to get you out of here now buddy, you hang on"<p>

Chin went to guide the Medivac chopper as Kono took hold of Steve's hand.

The EMT's were there in moments with Danny explaining Steve's wounds.  
>"Does he have any head injuries?"<br>"No, just his eye. He had a good sized chard of glass in his eyelid but I removed that. He was pinned under the steering column of the plane. He had a compound fracture of his left shin, I set it and stitched him up but the leg is severely infected. I think he has several broken bones and his testicles are injured. I tied him to the board and have tried to keep him as still as possible. He might be experiencing some kidney failure, he hasn't urinated in over twenty four hours and I think he's developing pneumonia….."

As the EMT pulled back the sleeping bags Kono gasped at the injuries and Chin pulled her close to him.  
>They worked quickly with one of them placing an oxygen mask on Steve and beginning an IV while the other checked his vitals.<br>"We have to transport him to Hawaii General immediately" Looking at Danny he added, "You can ride with us sir"

They worked with amazing efficiency and within minutes Steve and Danny were in the air and on their way back to Honolulu.

*********** Thank you all for your kind reviews - it makes me want to keep writing ! I should finish in the next couple of days. Again, thanks for reading and reviewing *******************


	12. Chapter 12

The helicopter landed on the roof of the hospital and they raced Steve into the emergency room. They kept Danny from the room and Chin and Kono arrived minutes later to find him standing outside the emergency room doors.  
>Kono went to him and placed a hand onto his forearm. "Danny…."<br>Danny lifted his eyes to meet hers. As tears pooled in his eyes, Kono put her arms around him pulling him into an embrace. Chin stood nearby, his hands wrapped around his head.

After several seconds Danny pulled Kono to arms length and then looked over to Chin, "Thank God you found us…it's really bad guys"  
>Chin squeezed Danny's shoulder, "You kept him alive brother, he's in good hands. Are you hurt man?"<br>"Huh?"  
>"Danny, look at me bro, are you hurt?"<br>"I think I've got a couple of broken ribs, hurt my shoulder…..it's nothing man" Suddenly the reality of everything crashed in on him and Danny began to shake uncontrollably. Chin grabbed his arms firmly keeping him from collapsing.

"Hang on brother, we've got you. Let's go to the waiting room okay?" Danny nodded and with his teammates at his side they made their way to the waiting room for what they knew would be a long wait.

Chin guided Danny over to a table and as Kono sat with him Chin moved to the vending machines and soon returned with water for his friend.  
>"Thanks man" Danny let the cold water slide down his parched throat. His hands were shaking and he sat with his eyes closed as Chin and Kono simply sat with him giving him the time he needed.<p>

Several minutes passed before he broke the silence. His eyes remained closed. "Steve wanted to show me some caves with ancient symbols and writings. These plans were last second and Keith agreed to fly us but he never changed his flight plan with the airport. We didn't find that out until we were going down. The storm hit so suddenly and lightening hit the plane knocking out the engine and radios. We dropped so damn fast...it was over in minutes" Kono reached over and grasped Danny's hand, his eyes remaining closed as he continued.

"Steve was in the front with Keith, we hit the ground nose first and it crushed in on top of them. The front windshield blew out and Keith was killed by a large piece of glass...to the throat...there was a piece of glass about two, three inches long in Steve's eyelid. He was so damn still...God I thought he was dead" Tears slipped through his closed eyelids and he lifted his hand to wipe them away. "I cleaned up his eye, bandaged it...his seat was loose but I had to...to break it away with an axe. Water was filling the front end of the plane" Danny's voice was shaking as he struggled to remain composed. "Every strike of the axe...oh God the pain I caused him..."

Chin moved closer and placed a strong hand on Danny's shoulder, "Danny you did what you had to do, you saved his life"  
>Danny slowly shook his head as he continued, "The seat finally gave way and Steve was pulled underwater...I got him to the back of the plane. His body was shaking with pain...his leg had a compound fracture, I set it and sewed it up. I tried to clean it the best I could but it had been submerged in filthy, murky rain water...he didn't have any other open wounds but the bruising and swelling was horrible. I moved him onto the backboard from the plane and tied him down with ropes from a parachute. I didn't know if he had any internal bleeding so I didn't want to give him much water and wanted to keep him as still as possible. Then I started walking"<p>

"You pulled him?"  
>"Yeah Chin. I know it was uncomfortable for him but I didn't think I had a choice...I don't think we would have been found if we had stayed at the crash site. I walked until about seven and then I checked his wounds. He was able to pee but it was blood red and painful for him. He had started to run a fever and his leg was obviously infected. I lanced the wound and drained it...he slept through the night and I started walking again before daybreak. I have never been as relieved as I was when we hit that sandy beach. I built the fires and watched for planes and ships all day but nothing came close enough...his fever raged all day and he grew weaker and weaker...I couldn't keep him warm enough. This morning he became delirious, he was seeing his mother and talking to her...his skin was almost too hot to touch. I moved him to the water and submerged him to try and bring the fever down. Then I lanced the leg again...a couple of hours ago he developed the rash...oh God I tried you guys...I'm so sorry..." Danny pulled his hand from Kono's and with his elbows on the table he held his face in his hands and softly sobbed.<p>

Chin stood behind his friend and squeezed and rubbed his shoulders trying to soothe him as Kono spoke, "Danny, you did everything you could do. He's getting the best care possible and we all know how tough the boss is. You have nothing to be sorry about"

"This is all my fault...Steve planned this because I was upset about not being able to spend the weekend with Gracie. I was pouting like a damn baby and he was trying to make me feel better. This is all my fault..."

Danny was stopped as Chin spoke, "Danny, the Doctor is here"


	13. Chapter 13

They all stood as the Doctor approached, "I'm Doctor David Widman" He shook hands with the detectives and asked them to sit.  
>Chin spoke first, "How is he Doc?"<p>

"We're trying to stabilize him. Mr. McGarrett is very critical. We are running an MRI right now to determine the extent of the damage to his organs but we don't believe there is any internal bleeding. His right hip is severely bruised but not broken. His right femur, the thigh bone is broken but it appears to be a very clean break. He has six broken ribs, five of which are on the right side. His pelvis is also broken in two places. Until the swelling goes down on his testes we will not be able to determine if there is any permanent damage but thankfully there are no tears of the scrotum. We will have an Ophthalmologist examine the eye injury once he's stabilized. That brings us to my major concerns, you did a fine job of setting the compound fracture on the left tibula but he has developed a severe staph infection. I don't know if we'll be able to save the leg"

"You have to amputate?" The word horrified Danny as he spoke it.  
>"In order to save his life, we may have no other choice. The infection is what we call a cellulites, or deep tissue infection. We have him on numerous IV antibiotics, fluids and anti inflammatories but his body is very weak and if he cannot fight off the infection sepsis could set in causing his circulatory system to collapse. As his Medical power of attorney Mr. Williams we would need your approval to perform the amputation if necessary. I promise it will be done only as a last resort in order to save his life"<p>

Danny glanced at Chin and Kono before turning back to Dr. Widman, "Doctor you do whatever you have to do to save his life"

"He also has developed pneumonia. This in combination with the infection in his blood stream causes us great concern. His fever is 104 and we need to bring that down before we can operate, he's just too weak at this point to survive any surgery"

"Can I see him Doc?"  
>"Yes but you need to clean up first and You'll need to wear a mask, gloves and scrubs. We cannot risk him developing further infections. I'll send a Nurse to get you in about twenty minutes."<br>"Thank you Doctor Widman" They all shook hands and the Doctor left.

"Danny, I've got a clean shirt in my car. I'll go get that. You need to give Rachel a call and let her know you're okay"  
>"Okay, thanks brother"<p>

Danny dialed Rachel who answered nervously on the first ring.  
>"Danny? Danny are you alright?"<br>"Hi Rach...yeah I'm okay" His voice was shaking with emotion as he told her the details of the ordeal and of Steve's condition. Once done he went to the bathroom to change his shirt and clean up.

The Nurse soon came to lead Danny into the ICU.  
>As he approached his partner's bedside he couldn't help but take note of all the tubes and machines that were helping keep him alive. They had intubated him to aid in his breathing. Danny looked at the Nurse "Why did they put the tube in his throat?"<br>"Just to aid in his breathing. It will also help prevent additional infections in the chest cavity"

Danny looked down at his partner. He was so pale and lying there he looked so small...so weak...  
>He took Steve's hand in his and squeezed it tightly. "I'm here Steve. Squeeze my hand if you can hear me brother, squeeze my hand"<br>Danny felt it, it was very weak but he felt it...a squeeze!  
>"That a boy...the Doc says you're going to be just fine but you have to fight this infection. Chin and Kono send their love babe and I'm going to stay right here with you. So sleep now partner, I've got you"<p>

The Nurses checked his temperature every fifteen minutes.  
>Danny had been there, holding his hand and wiping his head, face and neck with a cool cloth for almost three hours when the Doctor returned.<br>"Mr. Williams, his fever has dropped to 101 and his blood pressure has stabilized. We're going to start prepping him for surgery now. I'll send a Nurse to the waiting room periodically to update you"

Squeezing Steve's hand tightly Danny leaned in closely.  
>"The Doc is going to fix you up now Steve. You hang in there buddy and I'll be here waiting for you. I love you partner"<br>Danny turned to leave the room shaking the Doctor's hand, "Take care of him Doc"  
>"I'll do everything I can, I promise you"<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

The detectives nervously paced the floor of the waiting room deep in their own thoughts of Steve and fearful for what was happening one floor above them in the operating room.

He had been in for a little over two hours when a Nurse came to tell them that everything was going well and the surgery should be done in another couple of hours.

Danny had taken position by a large window and he stood staring out aimlessly.  
>Chin walked to his side, "Danny, when you were in with Steve the Doctor talked to us a bit more. You did everything right bro. You freed him from the seat and kept him from drowning and tying him to that board probably saved his life. With six broken ribs moving him around much could have caused a puncture to an organ. Also, I got a call from HPD, they found the crash site and recovered Keith's body. You pulled Steve more than thirty miles through that heavily wooded terrain and you did that being injured yourself. Do you know that we found you because of Gracie?"<p>

Danny interrupted him, "What are you talking about Chin?"  
>"When we couldn't reach you this morning we called Rachel looking for you. Gracie told her that 'crazy Uncle Steve' took you camping in the caves and that you flew out Saturday morning. Keith had left a voicemail on Steve's home answering machine and that enabled us to pinpoint your location but getting that information from Gracie early on saved us a lot of time"<p>

Danny smiled proudly, "And that probably saved his life"  
>"I'd definetly say Steve's alive due to the Williams family and I guarantee you he'll see it that way. None of this is in any way your fault Danny, you saved his life"<p>

The men embraced, "Thank you babe...thank you"

Doctor Widman entered the waiting room almost three hours later.  
>"Doc, how is he?"<br>"He came through the surgery well, let's sit down"

The Doctor looked at the concerned faces before him.  
>"Mr. McGarrett is a very strong young man. Miraculously he suffered no internal bleeding but he did sustain severe bruising and inflammation of both kidneys and his spleen. His pain must have been unbearable"<p>

Danny grinned, "He's a Navy Seal Doc"  
>The Doctor added, "Well that explains a lot, they don't make them any tougher than Seals", he continued, "Those injuries are what caused the blood in the urine but he also had a clot in the ureter which is why his urination had stopped but we were able to remove that. We stabilized the pelvis and set the femur. We have him in spica cast which he'll be in for eight weeks"<p>

Kono chimed in, "What's that Doctor?"  
>"It's a body cast. It starts at his lower abdomen and we've extended in down to just above the knee on his right leg to support the femur and just past the hip on his left side"<br>Chin added, "McGarrett in bed for eight weeks? He's not going to take that news very well"

The Doctor smiled and added, "He needs that stabilization for the pelvis to heal properly. With all his other injuries it will probably be at least three weeks until he feels well enough to get out of bed anyway"

They all chuckled as Danny and Chin responded in unison, "You don't know McGarrett!"

"Well then, you will need to help nurse him and provide some tough love as well. It's imperative that he give his body time to heal. With the left leg, I had to cut away quite a bit of infected tissue and muscle and the bone also showed signs of infection. I had to scrape the bone and I inserted a steel rod inside the tibula to stabilize it. I am hoping this will be enough and we will not need to amputate, we'll be monitoring the infection carefully"

Danny looked to the Doctor, "Will he regain full mobility of the legs?"  
>"If all goes well, the tibula should even be stronger with the rod and the pelvis and femur should heal with no complications as long as he cooperates. He will need physical therapy because his muscles will weaken. For now we need to work on bringing the fever down by clearing up the infection. Do any of you have any questions at this point?"<p>

They all shook their heads in great relief at the news before Danny added, "Can I see him Doc?"  
>"Yes, he should be down from recovery in about an hour. You can see him only briefly tonight and we'll keep him on heavy pain medication through the night. If his vitals are stable in the morning we'll move him to his own room. I'll see him at seven tomorrow morning if you want to be back here then"<p>

"That's great Doc, thank you" They all shook hands and after the Doctor left Kono remained in the waiting room while Chin accompanied Danny to the ER to get checked over.

They returned about half an hour later with Danny's left arm in a sling. "How are you Danny?"  
>"I'm fine sweetheart" He gave Kono a hug, "Two broken ribs and a torn rotator cuff"<br>"Are you going to need surgery on the shoulder?"  
>"Probably….I'm not too worried about it right now. Can we see him yet?"<br>"No one's come in yet"

About twenty minutes later the Nurse came in. They would only allow one person in and only for ten minutes so Danny went. He hated hospitals especially when the bed held someone he loved so dearly. Steve looked horrible, deathly pale. He was hooked up to so many machines and tubes seemed to be attached to every inch of his body.

A Nurse stood at his side monitoring his vital signs. Danny tugged at the mask over his nose and mouth as he moved to his partner's side taking hold of his hand. Through his gloved hand he was startled at the feel of Steve's skin, cold and clammy. He looked up at the Nurse, "He's so cold"

"His blood pressure is low, we're watching him carefully I promise you"  
>"Is he in any pain?"<br>"No. We will be keeping him medically induced through the night. We'll work on stabilizing him. The Doctor will decide in the morning as to when he'll allow him to wake. We have your contact information and we'll call you if his condition worsens. The best thing you can do for him right now is to go home and get some rest, he's going to need you. We'll take good care of him, I promise"

"Thank You" Danny leaned close, "Hey buddy I'm going to leave you with all these pretty Nurses for the night. You get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning. You're doing just great babe, you'll be up and running soon, good night partner" Danny kissed Steve's forehead and turned and left the room making his way back to his friends.

"They're going to keep him under until after the Doc see's him in the morning. They aren't going to let us stay with him tonight"

Chin looked at his friend's worried face, "He's under good care Danny. They'll call you if there's a change. Why don't you come stay at my place tonight. Malia has dinner waiting for us. You can stay in the guest room"

Danny shook his head, "Nah I'll be okay Chin"  
>"Danny, I shouldn't have even posed that as a question. Come on man, you shouldn't be alone tonight. We'll swing by your place so you can grab a change of clothes"<p>

"You're sounding more like Steve every day"  
>"Well, someone's got to keep you in line"<br>Danny grinned, "All right. thanks brother"

While Danny showered, changed and packed a bag Chin called MaryAnn and Catherine to inform them of Steve's condition. MaryAnn could not leave work due to a conference she needed to attend and Catherine was currently in the middle of a six month deployment in the Persian Gulf. Chin assured both of them that he would keep them apprised of Steve's condition several times daily.

After a wonderful meal and a couple of beers, Danny's head hit the pillow and out of pure exhaustion he was asleep in minutes with his cell phone at his side.


	15. Chapter 15

They were all in the waiting room by six in the morning waiting for the Doctor.  
>The ICU Nurse told them that Steve had a good night and his vitals had stabilized. His fever was still high at 102 but she assured them that it could take several days for the antibiotics to fully take effect.<p>

The Doctor came in at about eight thirty with the news that they were moving Steve to a private room and that they could see him in about an hour.  
>"Is he awake yet?"<br>"No. The drugs should begin to wear off in two to three hours. He will be in a lot of pain for at least a few days not only from the injuries but also until the pneumonia is brought under control. We'll be giving him a lot of drugs during this time. The best thing for him is sleep at this point"

When they were allowed into Steve's room he was still unconscious. Danny moved to the bedside and taking the cool cloth from the Nurse he dabbed at Steve's sweat drenched brow, "Hey buddy, Kono and Chin are here too. You're doing great, you gotta keep fighting Steve"

Kono and Chin stood on the other side of the bed. Kono placed her hand on Steve's forearm gently massaging it as she spoke softly, "Hey boss. You're looking really good. You're so strong" Her voice cracked with emotion and Chin held her shoulders supporting her. She leaned over and kissed Steve's cheek as tears fell from her eyes.

The sight of this strong military man hooked up to all these tubes and machines was overwhelming. The blankets were pulled up underneath his arms but they could see the bulky casting on his torso. His broken right thigh was supported by a sling hanging from the upper bed frame. They could also tell that his injured left leg was supported by several pillows, a drainage bag hung from the side of the bed with tubing snaking up under the blankets to the wound. Danny noticed the same horrible yellow-green pus and blood mixture that he had drained from the leg, filling the bag.  
>Next to that was a bag leading to his catheter, Danny noting his urine was still bright, blood red.<p>

They continued their vigil, talking soothingly to Steve. The held his hand, massage his head, face, arms and chest while talking to him constantly, coaxing him to wake.

A couple of hours passed before Steve began to moan softly. Kono was wiping his face down as Danny and Chin held his hands tightly.  
>Danny leaned close to his ear, "Steve, Steve...don't try to talk babe... it's Danno. Can you open your eyes for me?"<br>His breathing became more rapid and his eye slowly opened.  
>"You've got a tube in your throat, don't try to talk. You're in the hospital Steve. We were in a plane crash. You've had surgery and you're going to be fine"<br>Steve blinked his eye several times. He then furrowed his brow and his body tensed as a surge of pain hit. Chin and Danny tightened their grip on his hands and Kono raced to get the Nurse.

Steve moaned loudly and Danny leaned in close, "Relax buddy, we've got you. You've got pneumonia but you're going to be alright. You just need to rest. We'll be right here with you okay?"  
>Steve turned his head towards Chin and smiled weakly.<br>"Hey boss, it's good to see you. Just sleep now"  
>He then looked at Danny eyeing his shoulder in the sling.<br>Danny responded quickly, "I'm fine...no worries okay"  
>The Nurse arrived and increased the drip on Steve's pain medication and in seconds he was again sleeping.<p>

The Nurse explained to Danny how he could administer the medication by pressing the little red button attached to the drip.  
>"Could I possibly give him too much?"<br>"No, the drip will only allow the Doctors prescribed doses so don't worry about that. With the extent of his pain right now just press the button two or three times if he's uncomfortable. If he still has discomfort after 45 to 60 seconds just come get me"  
>"Okay, thank you"<p>

**5050505050505050505050505050**

Over the next three days Steve remained in a drug induced sleep most of the time. He would come to every few hours but the pain would increase quickly and Danny would administer a dosage.  
>Steve was still so out of it that he was unaware of his partners control of his medication. Danny refused to leave his side and the Nurses moved a cot into the room for him. Chin and Kono reported back to work to handle a case that had come in. Eventually the fever began to drop as the high doses of antibiotics began to take effect and they also removed the breathing tube.<p>

Danny was asleep when Steve came to at about three in the morning.  
>"Dann...nno"<br>Danny was awake and at his side in moments. "Hey, how do you feel?"  
>Danny placed his hand on Steve's forehead noting he seemed cooler.<br>"Thirs...ty...throat...hhurts" His voice was soft and raspy.  
>"That's from the breathing tube, here you go just take a couple of sips now"<br>Danny held the straw to his lips and Steve took a few small swallows.

"What's...the Doc...saying?" It was obvious that every word spoken hurt his throat.  
>Danny filled him in on his condition including updates. They had run tests on his genitals and there was no permanent damage and the swelling had decreased greatly.<br>They had also looked at his eye and the wound seemed superficial but they would do an eye exam once he was more coherent. The blood in his urine was decreasing and a new MRI had shown the organs were healing well. An MRI on his lungs still showed a fair amount of fluid build up but it also was improving. And lastly the left leg was healing. The infection was clearing up.

Then the topic turned nasty..."Danny, how long...will I be laid up?"  
>"Quite a while buddy, at least another eight to ten weeks?"<br>"WHAT?" As Steve tried to raise his voice in displeasure he began to cough, his body tensing in pain.

"Hey settle down man" Danny lifted him forward and patted his back until the coughing spasm stopped and he then settled him back onto the pillows. "You alright? You need some pain meds?" Steve looked on as Danny was about to push the button on the drip.

"What's...that? What...are you...doing?"  
>"What do you mean, what am I doing? I'm going to give you some pain meds"<br>"No...no...I'm fine...give me that thing" Steve tried grabbing Danny's hand, grimacing at the movement.  
>Danny pulled back, "Whoa...just a minute here pal. I think you just better relax and let me take care of you alright!"<p>

"You know I ...I don't like...drugs Danny...no more drugs okay"  
>Danny pressed the button and Steve began to mumble...falling asleep within moments.<p>

"You don't always know what's best Steven. You sleep now" Danny ran his hand through his partners' matted hair and smiled.

Steve was feisty and that was a great sign!


	16. Chapter 16

Steve woke again a little after seven o'clock when the Doctor came in. He had Danny go into the hallway and once he was done examining Steve he joined him.  
>"How's he doing Doc?"<br>The Doctor smiled broadly, "He is a stubborn one isn't he?"  
>"Yes he is"<p>

"He's doing very well Danny. I had quite a talk with him so maybe he'll be a bit easier on you. If he needs the pain meds, insist that he takes them. The sleep will help him. I'll see you tomorrow morning"  
>The men shook hands and Danny made his way back into the room.<p>

Danny peeked in, "Are you still talking to me?"  
>Steve grinned, "Yeah Danno...come on in man"<br>Danny leaned on the bed rail and looked down at his friend, "Doc says you're doing well but you're too damn stubborn. Why are you giving him a hard time huh?"

"Jesus Danny, eight weeks? I'm going to go crazy!"  
>"And I'm sure you'll drive me crazy first my friend... and it's ten weeks buddy, ten! Steven, it is what it is brother. You're damn lucky to be alive and if you don't let your body heal fully you're not going to be able to do your job anymore. I'm sure we can get you on desk duty sooner than that but you have got to follow the Doctor's orders"<p>

"Well the Doctor told me a lot more?"  
>Concern crossed Danny's face, "What...what are you talking about? Are you alright?"<p>

"Thanks to you I am. He told me that you saved my life by keeping my body stabilized. I don't remember a whole lot about what happened Danny...can you fill me in?"

Danny pulled up a chair and recanted the ordeal to Steve ending with, "Damn buddy, if they hadn't of found us when they did...you were getting delirious and we were out of water...I thought I was going to lose you" Tears streaked Danny's cheeks and Steve reached his hand through the bars of the bed.

Danny took hold of his hand and squeezed tightly. "I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble and so much pain Steve"

"What? You're apologizing for saving my life?"  
>"We never would have even been on that plane if you hadn't of been trying to make me feel better"<br>"And you KNEW we would run into an electrical storm and crash? Don't be ridiculous brother...you saved my life and I love you man"  
>"I love you too...I'm so happy that you're going to be okay. You know though, you have someone else to thank..."<p>

"Who?"  
>"Gracie is the one who sent Chin and Kono on the path to finding us" Steve grinned as Danny proudly told him of his little girls part in their rescue.<p>

"I haven't let her come see you yet and she's getting kind of mad at me. Do you think you might be up to it later today?"  
>"Absolutely! Seeing her will be the best medicine I can get. Hey, how's your shoulder?"<p>

Danny explained his injuries and Steve simply shook his head and smiled, "You pulled me thirty miles through wooded terrain with a torn rotator cuff and two broken ribs...amazing man...thank you Danno"  
>"You're welcome...let's not make it a habit though okay"<p>

The men chatted a bit more and suddenly Steve's grip tightened in Danny's hand.  
>"Hey Steve, you okay?"<br>"Yeah...I'm fine...just give me a...minute"  
>Danny stood and reached for the button to dispense a dose of pain meds. Steve glared at him, "No Danno...I'm fine"<br>"I'm following the Doctor's orders, now don't argue with me okay?"  
>"I'm your boss...not him"<br>"And by following his orders we will assure that you remain my boss, so sleep now babe, just sleep"  
>Steve drifted off in seconds and Danny moved to the corner of the room to call Chin, Kono, Rachel, Catherine and MaryAnn with the great news of his progress.<p>

Danny and Kono were visiting quietly when Gracie arrived with Rachel. Danny had given Steve a dose of pain meds about an hour earlier.

Leaving Kono with him, Danny moved into the hallway with his family. He had talked to Gracie several times since the accident but she had not seen him yet and even though he had told her about his shoulder injury she seemed alarmed to see him in a sling.  
>"Danno, are you alright?"<br>As he knelt at her side she reached out to gently touch his shoulder with her tiny hand. Danny pulled her to his chest embracing her and kissing her on the forehead.  
>"Oh yes Monkey I'm fine, I promise you. My shoulder is just a little sore and it feels better if I don't move it too much. Uncle Steve needs to sleep a little longer so how about if we go down to the cafeteria and have a snack and then we can wake him up. You need to tell me how your science project went today"<p>

As they walked to the elevator Gracie chatted excitedly about the project she and Laura had presented at their school science fair. "We got a blue ribbon Danno!"  
>"That's awesome baby, I'm so proud of you!" Danny Williams smiled down at this precious angel who held his hand so tightly and he sent out another prayer of thanks that he and Steve had survived an ordeal that not many people do.<p>

As they snacked on apple slices, cheese and crackers and juice boxes Danny tried to prepare Gracie for seeing Steve.  
>"Monkey, before we go see Uncle Steve I need you to know that he was hurt really badly when the plane crashed but he's going to be okay and the Doctors are taking very good care of him so I don't want you to worry okay?"<br>Gracie nodded her head, "Where did he get hurt Danno?"

"Uncle Steve's tummy and his legs were hurt and he had to have surgery so he's very sore. Do you remember when he broke his arm and they put his arm in a cast?"  
>"Uhh huh"<br>"Well he broke his leg and the bone that attaches your hips together in the front of your body is called your pelvis and Uncle Steve broke that too so he's in a really big cast now. He has to stay in that cast for a long time so the bones can heal. He also has a really bad cold called pneumonia..."  
>Gracie interrupted him, "I know what 'nmonia is Danno. Jeff in my class had it and he was out of school for a really long time, he says he almost died...Danno, Uncle Steve isn't going to die is he?"<p>

"Baby no...Uncle Steve is very very strong"  
>"Not as strong as you Daddy"<br>Danny smiled, "That's right and you can tell him that okay? The Doctors are taking very good care of him. I don't want you to worry but because of the pneumonia he's breathing and talking kind of funny and he's coughing a lot so don't be scared.  
>And he also has a bad cut on one of his eyes so he has a bandage on that, he kind of looks like a pirate...gggrrrrrrrr"<p>

The child giggled as Danny reached over and tickled her, "Danno you're silly"  
>"No, you're my silly little monkey. Uncle Steve is very excited that you were coming to see him but remember he's very sore and tired so you can't stay long. Should we go back up now"<br>Gracie smiled broadly, "Yes, let's go!"


	17. Chapter 17

They entered the room to find Steve awake but groggy. He turned towards them and his face lit up, the classic McGarrett smile.

"Hi Rachel... hey Gracie...it's good...to see you sweetheart"

The little girl smiled and squeezing her fathers hand even tighter she led the way to the bedside. Danny lifted her and she leaned in and kissed her Uncle Steve's cheek. "Hi Uncle Steve, I'm sorry you're sick"

Danny put a hand on his partner's shoulder, an unspoken 'Are you up to this?' passed between them.  
>Steve looked at Danny and nodded, assuring him he was fine with Gracie being there. "Danny, sit her down here" he patted the bed next to him. Danny pulled the side railing down and set Gracie onto the bed and Steve put his arm around her.<br>Thank you Gracie. I don't want you...to worry about me...I'm feeling much better. Your daddy told me you...had a science fair today...how did you do?"

Danny looked over at Rachel and they smiled at each other as Gracie told Steve all about her project and her blue ribbon as he listened intently and asked questions.  
>Danny already knew how much those two loved each other but every time they interacted he was amazed at the depth of that love. Gracie needed Steve but it was also very obvious that he needed her just as much. They were living proof that blood alone does not make a family.<p>

Kono had moved to the other side of the bed and was wiping the sweat from Steve's brow.  
>"Daddy says you have a big cast on, are you going to be able to walk?"<br>"Not for a while sweetheart..." He took her hand and moved it down to the upper part of the cast which was covered by the blanket, "Knock on it"

Gracie knocked her tiny fist on the plaster, "It's really hard"  
>"Yup...it's keeping my...broken bones straight"<br>"Does it hurt?"  
>"Just a little bit Gracie...but...I'm tough"<br>"Danno says your strong too, but I think he's stronger Uncle Steve"  
>Steve grinned, "You're right baby...he is...hey Gracie, I need to thank you sweetheart, you saved...my life...you know that don't you?"<br>"No...what do you mean?"

"By telling your Mommy...that we went...on a plane...to the caves, Kono and Chin...were able to find us...Thank you sweetheart"  
>Steve's breathing was becoming more rapid and he was obviously in pain. He didn't even argue with Danny as he reached across his body and pushed the button to dispense the pain medication. Steve felt the coolness in his veins as the medication entered his blood stream.<br>As his eye began to close he said softly, "I love you Gracie"

Gracie leaned over and kissed him again as she wrapped her arms around his neck whispering, "I love you too" Danny then lifted her off the bed and led her from the room.  
>"What was that button for Danno?"<br>"That's medicine to help Steve so he doesn't hurt so much and it helps him sleep. Are you okay Monkey?"

"Uhhh..huh. Can I come back tomorrow to see him again"  
>"Tomorrow's Friday, let's say we let him rest tomorrow and maybe Mom can bring you back on Saturday, how's that? I know he loved to see you, and so did I"<p>

"Okay Danno, I love you"  
>"I love you more baby. You be good now and call me before you go to bed"<br>"Okay"

Danny spoke softly to Rachel as he escorted them to the elevator, "Thank you Rachel. Will Saturday work?"  
>"Yes Danny, that will be fine. You take care of him now"<br>"He's stronger and more alert in the mornings so the earlier you stop by the better"  
>"We'll be here about ten, is that good?"<br>"Perfect, thank you so much. Steve loves seeing her, I know it helps him"  
>"And she needs to see him as well. Good night now"<br>Danny embraced them both and then made his way back to the room.

The next couple of days were fairly uneventful. Gracie visited again and Steve slept most of the time.  
>Sunday afternoon the four friends were all in the room watching a football game and chatting when suddenly Steve bolted upright, gasping for air.<br>"DDANNY...CAN...N'TT BBBR...RREA...THE..."  
>Danny and Chin were at his side in seconds as Kono raced to get the Nurse.<br>Grabbing Steve's shoulders with his uninjured arm Danny pressed against Steve whispering calmly into his ear, "Relax Steve...you're okay babe...deep breathes now...relax"  
>Chin was holding onto Steve's bruised waist afraid that the sudden jarring movement may have caused more issues with his broken ribs.<p>

Then to the men's horror Steve began to convulse in Danny's arms.  
>Together the men pushed him back onto the bed. Danny was oblivious to his own pain as he pulled his arm from the sling.<br>Chin was trying to hold Steve's arms and body still as he barked out to Danny, "Tip his head, don't let him swallow his tongue!"  
>Danny placed one hand firmly across his forehead and pried his tightened jaw open with the other. He then placed two fingers across Steve's tongue. Steve instinctively bit down hard on his partners fingers but Danny didn't flinch. He watched in horror as his partner's lips and skin began to turn blue from lack of oxygen.<p>

A Doctor and three Nurses were in the room in moments. The Doctor was giving instructions to prep Steve for emergency surgery. There was what can only be described as 'organized chaos' in the room. The Doctor had Danny continue to hold Steve as he re-inserted a breathing tube into his throat and after several moments his body began to relax.

"What's happening Doc? He was talking to us and all of a sudden he couldn't breathe and he started seizing. Jesus Christ what's happening?"

"My first thought would be a blood clot to the lung. We've got to get him to surgery right away, I need you all to go to the waiting room please"

Chin grabbed Danny's arm and led him from the room. They reached the waiting room and Kono led Danny to the sink. "Let me clean up your finger Danny"  
>He did as she asked and held his hand under the water as she washed and cleaned the bleeding finger. Steve had clamped onto the index finger with such force that he almost bit through it.<br>She wrapped the finger in paper towels, "Danny, this is going to need stitches. Let me take you down to the ER"  
>"No Kono, I'm fine"<br>"Danny you ne..."  
>Danny cut her off, "DAMN IT KONO, STOP! I SAID I'M FINE" He brushed passed her and moved to the window.<br>Chin moved to Kono and took her into his arms, "It's okay cous'...he's just worried about the boss, you know that"  
>Kono cried in his arms, "I know...me too"<p>

They watched as Danny dropped to his knees and placing his arm against the glass and resting his forehead on it, his shoulders heaved as Danny Williams sobbed for his partner.

He sat there for a long time and eventually Chin and Kono moved to his side. Chin offered him a hand and Danny stood, turning to face Kono. "I'm sorry I yelled at you honey, I didn't mean it"  
>Kono embraced him, "I know Danny...we're all worried about him"<br>"He survives a fucking plane crash and now this…..he's going to die from an fucking blood clot!"

Chin grabbed his arm, "DANNY STOP! He's not going to die bro. Now you can't quit on him you hear me, HE'S NOT GOING TO DIE!"  
>"He's so weak Chin...damn it, he's so weak"<p>

"Danny, listen to me brother. I want you to go with Kono and have them stitch up that finger and have them check out your shoulder. I'll call you if the Doctor comes out, alright?"  
>Danny simply nodded and taking Kono's hand in his they left the waiting room.<p>

They returned about an hour later with Danny having received six stitches in the finger.  
>"Six? He bit you good didn't he?"<br>"Yeah, what is he a frikkin' vampire? Sucking my blood..."  
>Chin chuckled and they all smiled at the brief moment of humor.<p>

They all moved to a table and sipped on coffee as they waited for the Doctor.


	18. Chapter 18

********** Disclaimer – I have no Medical background and write purely to entertain. I apologize if there are inaccuracies in the medical scenes; I hope you enjoy the story and I greatly appreciate any and all reviews. Thank you for reading ***************

The Doctor entered the waiting room a couple of hours later.  
>They all raced to his side, Danny was watching the Doctor's demeanor trying to read him, "How is he Doc?"<p>

"He survived the surgery. He's very weak and it will be touch and go for a while. He had a pulmonary embolism, a blood clot in his right lung. The pneumonia and the clot had settled in the lower lobe and I decided it would be best to remove that portion of the lung. We will keep him intubated and that will assist in keeping the lung clear. This was a very invasive surgery and due to his broken ribs I needed to access the lung through his back. Fortunately the broken ribs caused no damage to the lung but he is going to be very sore for at least the next four to six weeks. I have placed him on an epidural catheter. That is the best way to control the initial pain and that will remain in place for at least the first week. The risk of infection increases the longer it remains in place. The catheter is inserted through his back and it delivers a continuous dose of anesthesia. He will be in the ICU for at least two to three days"

"Will this effect him long term with his breathing?"  
>"It shouldn't. The lung will expand over time. He will need to be on an oral anti-clotting medication for several months as a precaution"<p>

"Will I be able to stay with him?"

"Not until he leaves the ICU. You can see him for a few minutes each day but we will be keeping him medically induced for at least the next two days. The best thing you can do for your friend Mr. Williams is go home and rest. You suffered injuries as well and he's going to need you to be rested"

"I'm fine Doc, I really need to be with him"

"I know you are 'fine' physically, but mentally you must be drained. He's under the best of care in the ICU. They have your contact information and they will call you if his condition worsens"

"Can I see him now?"  
>"He'll be in the recovery room for at least the next two hours. How about you come back around seven o'clock and you can see him then"<p>

"Okay Doc. Thank you very much, for everything"  
>"You're welcome. I'll call you tomorrow morning after I see him to give you an update"<br>The men shook hands and left the room leaving the detectives standing silently.  
>Chin broke the silence, "Why don't we go grab a bite to eat then I'll drop you off at your place Danny"<br>"I'm not hungry brother. Damn Chin, I don't want to leave him"  
>"Danny, he's in good hands. You know that. You could use a good night sleep"<br>"I just want to be here...I don't want him to be alone...in case..."

Chin grabbed his arm, "We can't let our thoughts even go there brother. Steve's the toughest SOB there is. He's fighting Danny, he's fighting"  
>"I know that Chin, but he's not indestructible. He's human after all, and a body can only take so much...I'm scared for him you guys, I'm really scared"<p>

Kono stepped in and kissed Danny's cheek, "You're not in this alone Danny, we're all scared for him. We have to pray and believe, that's all we can do right now. Chin's right though, you'll be of no good to him if you get sick. You need to rest. They'll call you, and you'll call us...you're not alone"

Danny embraced her tightly, "Thank you. I've been pretty selfish, I know you two love him and he loves you...and so do I. We're a team of four, not two and I haven't been very understanding as to your feelings. I'm sorry about that. You're both right, let's go get a bite to eat"  
>They turned and left the hospital all thinking of their friend and leader who was battling for his life.<p>

Danny didn't eat much, he simply had no appetite. In fact he had been downright nauseous since the episode this morning.  
>Chin and Kono had dropped him off at home and he stood in the shower with the hot water beating against the nape of his neck and his head. It felt good, really good. He had an unbelievable headache which of course was brought on by his partner, who else? Steve McGarrett routinely gave him headaches and Danny found he was playing all those instances over and over in his mind and he prayed to God that his partner would soon be able to irritate him again. He loved Steve, he'd known it before now but this ordeal had made him realize just how important Steve was to him. It wasn't a romantic love, not in any way, these two men loved the ladies all the way! But as Danny thought of his partner he knew that he couldn't bear to lose him. Just like Gracie and Rachel, Steve was a now a piece of him. He would die for this man without hesitation just as he would for Gracie and Rachel. He had to remain strong for him, he didn't think he could survive without him. Danny stepped out of the shower, dressed and headed up to the hospital to check on his best friend.<p>

He arrived at the ICU a little before seven. He stood at the window watching Steve for several minutes before entering.  
>He watched his chest, rising and falling but still too fast. The Nurse was tending to him, checking his vitals. Eventually she looked up and noticed him and setting down her chart she came to join him.<br>"Hello Mr. Williams, my name is Sally and I will be Steven's night nurse while he is with us in the ICU"  
>They shook hands as Danny inquired, "How's he doing?"<br>"His heart rate is elevated and he is running a fever but this is expected this his injuries and the surgery"  
>"Is he in pain?"<br>"No. The Doctor explained the epidural catheter to you. Steven is getting continual anesthesia and that combined with other medications he's receiving he is in no pain and he will remain unconscious. It is necessary to keep him under because the pain would be too extreme at this point. Would you like to see him and talk to him?"  
>"Yes, yes please"<br>Danny followed her to Steve's side and she handed him a cool, wet cloth and then she left the partners alone.

Danny wiped Steve's brow which was beaded with sweat. Feeling his cheek he noted he was hot but not as bad as it had been with the initial infection. "Hey buddy, it's Danno...I'm right here with you. I need you to keep fighting Steve, damn it man...I don't know what I would do without you. And Gracie...she needs you Steve...and I need you. I know you're tired and you hurt but you've got to keep fighting Superman" Danny's voice began to catch in his throat and he took Steve's limp hand into his. He struggled to compose himself before continuing. "The Doc took real good care of you and now you've got a pretty Nurse here to tend to your every need. Her name is Sally, and she's just your type babe, small, beautiful brunette...I'm just teasing you, Chin talked to Catherine and MaryAnn and they send their love. You just need to rest now partner and don't worry about anything else. I'm going to be right with you, I promise..." Danny stayed for about a half an hour before Sally re-entered the room. He squeezed Steve's hand and leaned in close, "You rest now partner. I love you"  
>Lying Steve's hand at his side the two left the room.<p>

"I'll call you Mr. Williams if there is any change in Steven's condition"  
>"Call him Steve, and I'm Danny. Thank you for taking such good care of him Sally. He's a very good man"<br>"You're welcome. Good night now" Sally re-entered the room and as she checked Steve over, Danny turned and left the ICU.

Danny called Catherine, MaryAnne and Rachel to fill them in on Steve's condition and at a little after eleven o'clock Danny was sound asleep as exhaustion overtook him.


	19. Chapter 19

Over the next two days, Steve's vitals stabilized and his breathing had improved greatly. They had performed new MRI's finding his kidneys and spleen were healing and there was no longer any blood in his urine. There was no longer any fluid buildup in his lungs either and it appeared that the surgery had been a success. The wound on the left leg was also healing very well. Thing were beginning to look up.

As they prepared to move him back to a private room, the Doctor explained to the detectives that they would allow Steve to wake to assess his level of pain.  
>They all sat at the bedside discussing a case that had come across their desk when Kono suddenly said, "Steve?"<br>Danny jumped to Steve's bedside grabbing his hand, "Hey partner, don't talk. They've got that tube back in your throat"

Chin arrived with the nurse who began asking Steve questions.  
>"Steve, I need you to not try to talk...I'm going to ask you some questions, blink once for yes, twice for no...do you understand?"<br>He blinked once, his grip tightening on Danny's hand.  
>"Steve, are you in pain?"<br>He blinked once.  
>"On a scale of 1-10 with 10 being the most severe, is your pain a 10?"<br>He blinked twice.  
>"Is it a nine?"<br>He blinked twice.  
>Is it an eight?"<br>He blinked once. Danny then spoke, "If it's an eight for him it would be about a twelve for any one else...he's not normal Ma'am"  
>Chin added, "Amen to that brother"<p>

The nurse continued, "The Doctor is on the way and he will remove the breathing tube. Do you need any more pain medication?"  
>Steve blinked twice.<br>"Of course he needs no pain meds, he's just squeezing the hell out of my hand! Come on Super Seal you don't have to be so tough. Let her give you some more meds okay?"  
>Steve blinked twice.<br>"You're unbelievable Steven...absolutely unbelievable!"  
>Steve blinked once causing everyone to chuckle, even Danny.<p>

The Doctor arrived a few moments later and as he removed the breathing tube Steve choked and coughed. Danny held his hand tightly and the nurse brought a straw to his lips, "Just take small sips Steve"  
>As she pulled away, Steve spoke hoarsely, "Whhattt...?"<p>

The Doctor explained the blood clot and surgery. His odds for a full recovery and the good news that his other wounds were healing well and the pneumonia had cleared.  
>"How long...will I bbe out of w..wwork?"<br>Danny shook his head, "Steve, really? Can't you even wait for the stitches to come out?"

Doctor Widman spoke, "This will be a set back I'm afraid. You won't be able to work for at least three months and we'll have you on anti-clotting medication for at least six months. We discussed before the seriousness of your injuries and the necessity to follow my instructions and this episode amplifies that. Mr. McGarrett you are very lucky to be alive and three months off from your work is not too big a price to pay, do you understand me?"

"Yes sir, I understand"  
>Danny chimed in, "Doc I'm sorry that our man here seems to have forgotten his manners but I'm certain it's just because of the drugs he's on. So I thank you. Thank you very much for operating on him and for KEEPING HIM ALIVE! We all are very grateful"<p>

Steve blushed slightly, "I'm sorry Doc...I understand and I will follow your orders. Thank you for all you've done for me"  
>"You are very welcome. Now if your friends can assist me in rolling you, I would like to check out the incision"<br>"I can do it" As he spoke the words and attempted to push himself up onto his elbows he moaned loudly as the pains shot through his body.

As Danny pushed him back onto the bed he looked at the Doctor, "Do you see what I mean Doc. He's a stubborn ass! I tied him down in the woods Doc and it worked...you might want to consider that!"  
>"Oh...shut uppp...Ddanno" Steve said grimacing in pain.<p>

Once the pain subsided Steve remained still allowing Danny and Chin and Kono to roll him. As the gown was lifted and the bandages removed they were all shocked at the length of the incision. It ran from his right pectoral muscle, under his armpit and across the middle of his back. No wonder he was in pain. The Doctor redressed the wound and made sure the catheter was in place and then they rolled Steve back over.

"Now let me give you a little something extra for the pain okay?"  
>Surprisingly Steve did not argue and within moments he was sleeping.<br>The Doctor then looked at his friends, "He's doing wonderful, really he is"  
>They thanked the Doctor and visited for awhile after he left. Danny was again staying the night in the room and long after the others had left he sat holding Steve's hand as he dozed off in the chair at his bedside.<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

He woke in the middle of the night to the gentle squeezing of his hand. Opening his eyes he was greeted with a weak smile from his partner.  
>"Hey Steve, how do you feel?"<br>"'M sore...but I'm going to be fine..."  
>"Do you want more pain meds, I'll get the nurse?"<br>"No...want to talk Danno"  
>"Okay, do you want to talk about anything in particular?"<br>"Danny...I almost died"  
>"Believe me, I know that buddy. You've scared the hell out me these last couple of weeks"<br>"I saw her Danno...on the island and here too"  
>"What are you talking about? Who did you see?"<p>

"My Mother...I saw her and I wanted to go with her Danno but she wouldn't let me. I couldn't even touch her, she kept raising her hands keeping me back. She kept saying it wasn't my time" Tears were rolling down Steve's cheeks, "She was so beautiful Danny, just like I remember her...oh God I miss her….."

Danny reached over and gently wiped away Steve's tears, "I know you miss her, but I'm grateful she sent you back to us. I don't know what I would do without you in my life. You're the best friend I've ever had and I love you"

"I love you too Danno...'M so tired..."  
>"Close your eyes and sleep, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere partner"<br>Danny held tightly to his friends' hand and sent out a silent prayer of thanks to Doris McGarrett for sending her son back to him.

Over the next two weeks, Steve battled the pain but his healing continued. An ophthalmologist was brought in to examine his eye and thankfully there was no permanent damage. He was weaned off the IV's and feeding tube, back onto solid foods. Due to the casting he would need to remain connected to a catheter and colonoscopy bag until that was removed. As embarrassing as that was, it was a small price to pay. Malia had agreed to change the bags daily for him once he was released from the hospital. Danny and Chin had made ramp at his home making it wheelchair accessible and they had a hospital bed delivered and set up in the living room for him. Danny would be staying on the couch and overseeing his recovery.

His last day at the hospital Steve was alone in the room with Danny when he pulled out a card and handed it to him.  
>"What's this?"<br>"Just a small token of my appreciation for saving my life partner"  
>"A card? Well I tell you what buddy you're going to be paying me back for a long time!"<br>Danny opened the card and out fell two tickets, baseball tickets to see the Boston Red Sox play the New York Yankees at Yankee stadium.

"You have got to be kidding me babe! NOBODY can get tickets for a Sox, Yankees game and these are six rows up right behind the Yankee dugout! How did you score these?"  
>"I know people"<br>"Well I would sure say you know people! Damn Steve this is amazing. How did you do it from here?"  
>"Kono helped me out. You happy?"<br>"Uhhhh...yes, I would certainly say so...but we can't go..."  
>"What do you mean we can't go?"<p>

"Because my friend, going to this wonderful event would mean that you, and me…us and we….would have to board a plane together..."  
>Danny looked at him shaking his head, "DON'T you even say it Steven"<p>

Steve grinned widely, "Come on Danno, 'what could possibly go wrong?'…"

The End


End file.
